Chalk Outline
by Kairii-Kun
Summary: My Name is Sage Hinata, And this is my story. It all started with a tiny letter and a threat. and who would have thought it would have started a war that left me just a Chalk outline, of what I used to be. ( Rated teen for cussing and... idk what else but the host club has got some dirty secert that makes it rated T... I wonder what that is, anyways... sorry for rambling READ ON!)


**You left me here like a chalk outline,**

**You keep coming back **

**To the scene Of the crime**

**But the dead can't speak**

**And there's nothing left to say anyways**

**All you left behind **

**Is a****_ chalk outline._**

( Quick notice, Sage may seem like a Mary-sue at first its only because that is how she puts her self... she has very high standards of her self, resulting in that image, but believe you me, she has more then one problem, but that comes later on...)

* * *

(**First person)**

My name is Sage Hinata. I am the first born child of Suzuku Hinata: founder of Amaya Inc. and Natsume Hinata: Third daughter of the Honorable Sukura family; And I am first in inherit the company and whatever else that is in written in my family name.

I come from a long line of nobles and aristrotacs, making me one of the most respected students at Ouran academy. I excel in all my classes, and play the piano as beautifully as the person who wrote the piece. I can throw a tea party befitting a king and I can sing as if I was born of a song bird. I can fight with grace and can charm even the meanest of people.

I have a story to tell that isn't so easy to tell. But I'll start it like any other story, with a once upon a time, well that makes it sound like it was a long long time ago, but really this part of the story happen to me only a short, short year ago...

" Sa-chan! wait up!" a voice echoed through the hallways, making me turn.

A girl with bouncing bright blue curls ran up to me excitement lighting her even brighter blue eyes. " What is it Ema-chan?"

The girl giggled and held up a white envelope to me. I was dumbfounded as to why she would show me this. " This is for you Sa-chan! and guess who it's from?!"

" From my mother?" I guessed, it was only logical; her mother and my mother were close friends and were working together in Paris for expansions on my father company.

she shook her head and shoved the white letter into my hands, it smelt of freshly picked lily's and mowed grass for some reason. "It's from the Hitachiin twins!"

my eyes widen just a bit, why in the sparkling world would the twins write me a letter? as far I knew they hated everything that hadn't to do with each other. " Really?" I asked a bit supious, this seemed a bit far fetched, even for Ema.

" Just read it before I pee my pants with excitement!" she shouted, and a few middle schoolers gave us a weird look before turning back to their own conversation.

I rolled my eyes and went back to the letter. Fiddling with the envelope, it seemed like forever before my finger tips griped onto something and allowed to rip it open. Inside was a plain white paper written in neat black ink handwriting.

" Dear Sage Hinata, We would enjoy you company If you cared to join us on March 13, to watch the cherry blossoms fall. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." I read aloud. my heart soring, with excitement.

" What! I didn't think it was anything like that! lucky dog! what are you going to wear?! I'll have to help you out since you have no taste in style..." My friend ranted on and on but I felt myself zone out, my stomach turn while butterflies fluttered about. What was I going to do? it's not that I didn't like the twins, its just i didn't feel attracted to them. i felt that I had better things to do then to trail after boys that wanted nothing to do with the outside world.

But still who didn't want to hang out with the legendry Hitachiins who only hung out with themselves and if i gain them as friends I gain their mother's business for future deals. it was a win win, but it didn't hurt if I happen to get married because of this one choose; so much weighed on this, so much could go wrong, if they didn't like me or even hated me I could ruin my father's business with their mother. I Started to hyper ventilate, it was just too much to handle; holding onto my chest as my breath grew louder and more rapid.

"Sage! sage! Sage!" a voice yelled out but it was growing smaller and more feeble then I fell to the ground in a heap on brown clothing and cherry red hair.

* * *

**(third person)**

"Hahahaaahaah! I told you That would funny, Kaoru!" A voice said, barely able to catch his breath.

The other twin, who had not spoken, was laughing to, holding his stomach in his fit of laughter. "You Were right! but how did you know she would have a panic attack in the middle of the hallway?" He asked, wiping away a tear from his eye that escaped from their laughterous taunts.

" She can barely handle it when she has more than three people talk to her at one time, how could she ever handle being told that both of us want to watch the cherry blossoms fall with her. she was bound to have a panic attack." Hikaru claimed, looking down at the scene below their favorite window. The cherry red haired girl that had received the letter they wrote her was being carried off in a stretcher, her dark green eye widen in fear as they took her to the nurse's office, her friend, Ema was trailing after her like a lost puppy dog, trying to find ways to help out the staff.

Any one else would have thought that it would have been sad to see such a girl with high social and bloodlines to be in such a state that would render her to a panic attack; but the Hitachiin were ruthless, and when it made them happy it didn't matter who they hurt. And to them this was a new game. Something both of them had never played before, and they had to admit, it was more fun than their last game.

"Don't you think that was a little extreme!" a voice behind them shouted, Startling the young boys. turning around and saw a girl with brown hair and icy blue eyes.

"Who are you to say that was too extreme?" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time, glaring at the girl. She wore a high school girl's uniform, her hair pinned back in a tight pony tail.

She scowled and walked closer to the twins, her face mere inches away from theirs. " I am her aunt, and I swear to god if you hurt one little hair on her precious head, there will be hell to pay."

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned evilly at her " Was that a threat, or a challenge?"

But before they could get their answer the girl was gone out the door. Leaving behind a much more... demanding need that the twins had to mess with this red headed girl.

_Because everyone knows that the Hitachiins don't back down from a challenge..._

* * *

**I Guess you could call this a song fic... it was inspired by the song Chalk outline by three days grace. **

**The cover art is done by me, please tell me what you think of it. :)**


End file.
